paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Size Doesn't Matter: RustyXLaika Pups
These young pups were born a few months later after Rusty and Laika were married. Laika was so happy to find out she was pregnant with six bundles of fur~! Order: Kaitlyn, Cadence, Clark, Lillian, Jayce and little Athena These pups belong to WittleFuzzyPuppehs and 258raindrop Do not edit without permission, only Admins can edit if needed! TBA Kaitlyn: Cadence: '''Cadences build is the same as Laikas, she's a tall, fluffy dog, with fuzzy ears and a big fringe, she has a short bushy tail though. She is mostly white with a few tan patches here and there. Her ears and fringe are a dark brown colour, so are the socks on her four paws, her front right though has a longer stripe above it. She has her mothers violet coloured eyes and wears a pearl and heart necklace. '''Clark: '''Clark is a lot like his mother in looks, he has Laikas fringe and short ears as well as a bushy tail. His coat colour is the same dark brown colour as hers ur with a bit of a ginger tint, he has his fathers gingery markings on his front paws and around his eyes, as well as white markings on his chest and muzzle. He has blue eyes and wears a green collar. '''Lillian: Jayce: Athena: '''Athena is the smallest pup of the littler, the only one to inherit Rustys beagle genes, making her a lot smaller than her siblings. Her appearance is similar to Rustys, she has his short tail and long ears, they're a lot fuzzier than Rustys though, she also has a small fringe. Athena is a pale tan (almost white) colour with brown and tan patches on her saddle, ears and paws. She wears a blue collar with a silver heart shaped tag and has light blue eyes '''Kaitlyn: Cadence: '''Cadence sees herself as a perfect little lady. She's very lady like and classy, always using manners. She's very girly, she loves anything pink and sparkly. Although most of the time she's calm and collected, she can lose her plot, especially with her brothers. She's always jumping into arguments, trying to resolve them, when things don't go her way she can get irritated to the point where she ignores pups, it's very rare for her to get mad, most of the time she's very kind. '''Clark: '''Like his father was at a young pup, Clark is a bit of a troublemaker and sometimes doesn't do as he's told. He sees himself as a "cool dude," and can get a little cocky sometimes and occasionally shows off. He's really a kind and caring pup, he makes it his business to protect his siblings, especially his sisters. Although he wouldn't admit it he's a bit of a mommy's boy and loves to spend time with Laika. '''Lillian: Jayce: '''Athena: '''Athena is a polite and caring pup. She wouldn't class herself as shy though she is a lot quieter than her siblings. She loves to make new friends and play with others, and is always there to help any pup who needs comforting or cheering up. She's very kind and easy to talk to. Stories by Us: Stories by Others: Collaborations: Random *Little Athena is the smallest in the litter all the other pups growing taller than her dad while she just stayed his size. *Cadences personality was inspired by Marie's from the Aristocats, her name was inspired by Princess Cadences from My little pony: Friendship is magic. *Like Rusty, Clark has a fear of heights, he's also afraid of cats. *Athena is a HUGE daddy's girl. She's always following Rusty around and loves to talk and play with her daddy. She's close to all the other trainees, especially uncle Med, which Rusty isn't too fond of. *Clark is especially fond of uncle Rubble, he's always playing around his digger, occasionally sneaking into it and pressing buttons, then running of when it starts 'making funny noises' *Cadence detests dirt and anything that isn't clean, she tends to stay away from her dads digger and the other pups vehicles too, she's also not that fond of animals either, especially goats, shes terrified of them. *Cadence is BFFs with Sharpay, which annoys Clark cause usually when he's trying to spend time with Sharpay she tends to butt in and pull her away. Crushes *Clark has a crush on Sharpay *Athena has a crush on Mitch *Jayce has a crush on Sierra *None of the other pups have crushes yet